LEGO Stunt Rally
LEGO Stunt Rally is a video game released in 2000. It was published by LEGO Media for the PC and Game Boy Color. A PlayStation version was in development, but for unknown reasons, it was canceled before release. The game features a track builder which allows the player to create a track in Single Player or Multiplayer mode. Characters Heroes * Barney: Barney was literally the class brains. He was so good that he left school at the age of five to pursue a career in the mechanic industry. His vehicle is the Dragster. * Chip: A joker who loves tigers. His vehicle is the Rocket Kart * Wrench: A mechanic whose favorite food is fast food. His vehicle is the Boost Buggy * Lucky: A true believer of luck, she likes green and clovers. Her vehicle is from the Mud Monster. Opponents * Mega Hurtz: A robot with clip elements for arms. * Sandy: A happy-go-lucky surfer girl who always seems cheery. * Sid Vacant: A street gang-like character who seems to always have a bad attitude. * Brad Speedo: A generic stuntman character. Wears a white suit and helmet reminiscent of Evel Knievel. He is not very bright as he likes to hit himself on the head. He also likes to chew bubble gum, and drives the F1 Racer. Bosses * Radium: Was once a Rock Raider, but was expelled from the program for performing radioactive tests on people. He wears a yellow radioactive suit to protect others from his glowing radiation. He is drives the Rad Truck (a modified version of 2148 LEGO Truck) and is the City Champion. * Baron Flambo: An oil tycoon, who always has an evil smirk on his face. He plans on unmasking Mr. X and eventually taking over all of Stunt Island. He wears a red suit and top hat. Baron Flambo drives a red Hot Rod and is the desert champion. * Snake: Once in the Army, he was expelled for being too harsh. He now resides in the Jungle, where he likes to race and eat leaves. He drives a green jeep, and is the Jungle Champion. * Glacia: An icy cold queen who drives a blue monster truck, the Ice Monster. She is the Arctic champion. * Mr. X, The World Champion and current owner of Stunt Island. He speaks with a slight British accent. He wears a purple suit and top hat, and a small black mask over his face to protect his identity. He drives the X car, considered the best in the game. He also provides hints and tips to the player. Unlockables * You can unlock many items in the game including cars, paint jobs with different themes, and construction items to build your custom tracks. Extras *Johnny Thunder is seen in the intro. * Dr. Kilroy is seen in the intro. *Axle of the Rock Raiders can be seen during certain parts of the winner's circle cutscenes. * One of the City scenery items is an advertisement for LEGO Loco. Notes * Despite the PlayStation version of this game being canceled, it was later promoted on the back cover of the booklet for the PlayStation version of LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, presumably meaning that it would have been released in mid 2001. Versions Gallery 5712 LEGO Stunt Rally.jpg|Windows PC version Stuntrallyps.jpg|PlayStation version (canceled) 5724 LEGO Stunt Rally - Game Boy Color.jpg|Game Boy Color version StuntRallyPS-1.jpg|PlayStation screenshot 1 StuntRallyPS-2.jpg|PlayStation screenshot 2 StuntRallyPS-3.jpg|PlayStation screenshot 3 StuntRallyPS-4.jpg|PlayStation screenshot 4 Stunt rally beta characters.jpg|Beta versions of the characters Mania magazine september october 2000 stunt rally ad.jpg|An ad in the September-October 2000 LEGO Mania Magazine External links Category:Video Games Category:5000 sets Category:2000 media Category:Race